The prior art circuit board spacer includes a doughnut-shaped pad, which is disposed between a top surface of a circuit board and a bottom surface of a pin grid array during and after a soldering of a pin array pin to the circuit board.
One problem with the prior art spacer is that the spacer cannot be removed from the assembly of the pin grid array and the circuit board, which tends to lead to an unacceptable solder joint due to thermal expansion or solder voids.